


River Part 9

by writingformadderton



Series: River [9]
Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: It’s been three years since Taron moved back to London and started staying with Richard again. They are happy and in a healthy relationship. But Taron still feels trapped in Richard’s apartment and so he decides to surprise Richard with an idea that came to his mind. A few weeks later he decides to ask his boyfriend something and Richard agrees happily.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: River [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603804
Kudos: 5





	River Part 9

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of River, I hope you all liked it :)

Three years later

”Richard! Keep your bloody eyes closed!” Taron protests and jumps towards him, wrapping his hands around his head to cover his eyes.

“Taron, my fucking eyes are closed! The whole damn drive here.” Rich laughs and shakes his head in amusement. “If you don’t let me open them soon, I’ll either fall asleep or get a headache.”

“Soon. I promise.” T chuckles and presses a kiss on his cheek. He grabs his hand and grins. “Just follow me carefully.” Taron walks over the stoned path towards the door and searches for the keys in his pocket. He places Rich before the little stairs up to the door and cups his face. “Open your eyes.”

Rich opens his eyes smirking and ignores his surroundings, leaning forward and kissing Taron softly. T chuckles into the kiss and Richard pulls back again after a while. “So?”

Taron hands him the keys and just smiles a bit. “Find it out yourself.”

Richard watches him suspiciously and looks down at the keys in his hand. “Okay?” he unlocks the front door and steps inside an empty entry hall. He can see stairs that lead upstairs and frowns a bit. “What are we doing here?”

Taron just shrugs his shoulders and bites his lip, holding back a laugh. He watches Rich, who’s starting to walk around inside the rooms and then upstairs. Every room is empty and Rich looks pretty confused. “What exactly are we doing here?” he asks laughing and walks downstairs, towards the kitchen.

“Look around.” Taron says chuckling.

Richard walks over to the counter of the kitchen and picks up a sheet of paper. He reads the letter Taron left him there and turns around with his mouth wide open. “What?!”

“Surprise?” T says and shrugs his shoulders, smiling.

Richard reads the words again. Taron wrote about how he loves being together with him and spending their free time in Richard’s apartment. And that he thought about moving back in with him together, into this house. “Are you serious about this?”

T steps forward and grabs his hands. “This could be the new start we are talking about all the time. I mean, we’ve been so happy for the last three years now, or at least I am happy. Are you?” he blabbers.

Rich chuckles and kisses him softly. “Of course I am, dork.”

“Well, so I started looking for something new. I just feel like we have to make a new future for ourselves and leave the past behind us completely. Which includes living in your apartment.” He scratches his neck and looks at him timidly. “I haven’t signed any papers yet, wanted to talk with you before. What do you think?”

Richard grabs him by the waist and lifts his giggling boyfriend up. “I think-.” he sits him down on the counter top and strokes up his thighs. “That I have the most beautiful boyfriend who has such brilliant ideas.” he leans forward and looks deeply into Taron’s joyful blueish green eyes.

“You like the idea then?” T asks and wraps his arms around his neck.

“I bloody love it!” Rich assures him and bops his nose with his own. His thumb strokes over Taron’s cheek, down his jawline, and over his soft lips. He leans forward slowly and his eyes wander from Taron’s lips back up to his eyes. There’s a softness in his golden boy’s eyes that makes him melt. Richard moves closer and their lips are barely touching. “Fuck.” he breathes out and kisses him. “I love you so much it’s unreal.” He whispers and watches Taron with big blue eyes. His boyfriend runs his fingers through his curls and watches him adoringly whispering “I love you too”. Richard comes closer again and his eyes wander down to Taron’s lips again.

Taron smiles brightly and closes the gap between their lips, kissing him softly. He quickly gets overwhelmed by Richard’s passionate kisses and leans back against the drawer behind him, panting into the kiss. “Richie.” he tries panting but can’t stop himself either. He jumps down from the counter-top and the kiss begins to get hungrier. He shoves him against the counter-top. “Baby…we have to go and make an appointment-.” Richard’s teeth take his lower lip between them. “-to sign the papers-“ Taron growls softly and pulls him closer. “Jesus, Richie.” he breathes out chuckling.

“Okay.” Richard says and pulls back, staring directly into Taron’s eyes and sees his resistance breaking by the second.

“Bloody hell!” Taron groans and cups his face, pulling him closer again. He pushes his tongue into his mouth and slides it against Richard’s, making him moan a bit. They get lost in the moment, hands roaming all over their bodies until Taron pulls back and lies his finger on Richard’s full lips. “We’re gonna continue this here later, alright?”

Richard grabs his hand and pulls it away from his lips, only to press them on Taron’s again for a sweet kiss. “Alright.”

A few weeks later, they are painting the house new and both are tired after all the stress they had on set along with the house. Richard is painting their bedroom wall when he feels Taron wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head against his shoulder. “Are you alright, bub?”

“Mm.” T just hums and closes his eyes, enjoying being so close to Richard.

Richard’s free hand reaches back and he strokes down his thigh lovingly. “You’re tired?”

“Mm.”

Rich chuckles and turns around in Taron’s arms. “Let me finish this and then call it quits for today. We’ve done enough.” T hums agreeing and looks up at him through tired blueish green eyes. Richard can’t fight the urge to bop his nose with his finger and kisses him sweetly. Taron closes his eyes, wraps his arms around his neck, and stands up on his toes. Richard’s hands wander down to his waist and he lifts him up with no issues, as if it was a routine they practiced over and over. T wraps his legs around his waist and melts deeper into the kiss. Richard walks him over to an armchair and sits him down on the cover sheeting. He presses a kiss on his forehead and strokes over his cheek. “Just wait here, alright?”

Taron nods and braces his head on his hands. Richard goes back and continues painting the wall carefully, not wanting to destroy anything. When he is done, he starts collecting all the things and looks at Taron. His boyfriend sleeps, curled up into the arm chair, covered with a blanket Rich found. Richard grabs his phone and takes a picture of him sleeping before shooting a selfie with the wall and his sweater, full of paint. He posts both on his Instagram story. “Moving is always stressful. Especially when you’re the only one working.” he writes on the pictures and grins.

He walks over to Taron and lifts him up carefully. Taron shifts in his arms and opens his eyes confused. “Shh, keep sleeping. I’m gonna drive us home.” Rich says lowly and walks outside the bedroom. T gives him a tiny kiss on his cheek before burying his face in his shoulder. Richard carries him down the stairs and outside, sits him in the car carefully, and goes back to lock the front door. He gets in the car and buckles him up, before starting the car.

After the drive, he unbuckles Taron and fondles over his head. “Taron, I need you to get out the car.”

Taron moans softly and opens his eyes. “No.” he protests quietly.

Richard chuckles and leans into the car slightly. “Get out.” he kisses him gently. “Just get out of the car, I’ll do the rest, bub.” And so Taron gives in and gets out, jumping into his arms.

Richard walks inside and smiles down at his lover as they make their way through the house. He sits him down on the bed and helps him out of his clothes, changing into some comfortable sweatpants. “Can I have your jumper?” T asks and looks at him, begging.

Rich smiles adoringly and gets his dark green jumper that he knows is Taron’s favorite. “Of course, love.” He pulls the jumper over his boyfriend’s head and fixes his hair again. Richard changes his own clothes and goes to leave the room so Taron can rest a bit.

“Richie?” Taron says and holds up the blanket on his right side. “Can you stay with me?”

“Sure.” He walks back to him and lies down under the blanket next to him. Since they got together again, Taron wants to have him around when he falls asleep. Whenever he was away shooting, they had a videocall until Taron fell asleep. His boyfriend feared being alone in the evening because it reminds him of all the nights he cried himself to sleep or fell asleep alone from exhaustion after another breakdown in the bathroom. Handling all of that without Richard’s help tore his heart to pieces, and he never wants to go through it again.

Taron cuddles into him and sighs happily. “I love you, angel eyes.” He rolls on top of him and rests his head on his chest.

“I love you too, bub.” Rich says and wraps his arms around him, stroking the back of his head softly.

Taron wakes up after a while again and rubs his eyes. He grabs his phone and opens his Instagram. “Richard!” he shouts and looks at him with a mixture of shock, madness, and amusement. “You’re such a dick!”

“I know.” Rich just giggles, knowing Taron saw his Instagram story.

“Bloody wanker.” Taron breathes out and opens his own photo gallery. He was going to get him back. Taron posts a few pictures of Rich sleeping deeply in different spots of the house over the last couple of days. He writes “Says you?” underneath it and tags Richard.

Rich gets the notification and looks at it grinning. “Okay I deserve that.” he chuckles. “But you looked so cute.” He can barely put his phone away when Taron already lies on top of him and smirks. “What are you up to?” Richard asks chuckling.

“Nothing in particular.” He simply says and strokes over his cheek, planting loving kisses on his lips.

A minute later, Taron’s phone rings and he picks it up, looking at the screen and laughing. “Your best mate isn’t amused.” he states and shows Richard his phone.

Now I know why you asked me if I want to visit you soon. You two aren’t able to finish anything on your own! – Brandon

You’re definitely right about that ;) – Taron

Brandon posts a screenshot of their conversation a few minutes later writing “They’re not even trying to convince me otherwise.” underneath it and tags them.

A few days later, Richard and Taron are invited to dinner with Jamie. Brandon was going to visit them next week to catch up with them. Rich already showered and is searching for some clothes. He realizes he left his trousers in the bathroom and walks over to it. Seeing Taron, he stops frowning but quickly recognizes what’s wrong.

T stands in front of the mirror and looks down at the razor in his hand. He just wanted to shave and most of the time, it works without any problems. But sometimes the flashbacks overwhelm him, and he stops moving because he’s scared to accidentally hurt himself with it, trapped in memories. He sees the scars on his wrists and swallows, the grip around the razor gets tighter and he tries to focus again. Bracing himself on the sink with his free hand, he takes a deep breath. “Richie?” he says with a shaking voice and hopes his boyfriend hears him.

Richard steps inside and comes closer slowly. “Yeah?” he asks carefully, not wanting to scare him.

“I-I can’t do it today.” he breathes out shaky and tries to look away from the scars and razor.

“That’s okay, T. Let me help you.” Richard steps closer and carefully turns Taron towards him, who is still staring down at his hands. He puts his fingers underneath his chin and lifts his head gently. “Just focus on me, okay?”

Taron nods and takes a deep breath, focusing on the deep blue eyes of his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, thought it would work.” he admits, chuckling weakly.

“It’s okay.” Richard takes the razor out of his hand and puts it aside on the sink. He grabs Taron’s shaking hands and strokes over his knuckles. He sees Taron is drifting away again and he knows he needs to get him back quickly. “Try to focus.” 

But Taron’s eyes already brim with tears and he lifts his hand to fondle over Richard’s hair. He’s trapped in his memories again. “God, I almost messed up everything.” he smiles sadly and plays with the grey streak of his boyfriend. “I hurt you so much. How could I be such an idiot?”

“Taron, focus.” Richard says seriously and squeezes his hand, grabbing the other one as well. “It is over, alright?”

“Yeah.” Taron says and blinks away his tears, slowly getting back to reality again.

Richard watches him observantly and sees Taron trying to concentrate on him. That was a good sign already. “What happened is in the past and it won’t hurt us anymore, right?”

“Right.” he says and focuses completely on his boyfriend’s calm voice and his deep blue eyes.

“Close your eyes and take a deep breath.” Richard does it with him and feels how Taron relaxes a bit again. “We’re okay.”

“We’re okay.” Taron agrees and rubs his face shortly. “Thank you.” he says quietly and pulls him closer.

“Of course.” Richard hugs him and presses a light kiss on his temple. He sits him down on the bathroom chair. “I can do it for you.” Taron smiles softly and nods in agreement. Rich prepares everything and gets the razor. “Okay, I’m gonna start now.”

Taron tenses a bit when he feels the cold razor on his skin, but relaxes when he remembers that its Richard’s hand holding the razor. He wouldn’t hurt him or make him bleed. Richard starts talking to keep him distracted and soon he is finished.

After getting dressed, Taron just hugs him without saying a word. He cuddles into his boyfriend and smells his well-known cologne. Rich fondles over his back and holds him close, knowing he just needs a bit comfort now. “I love you, Richie.”

“I love you too, T.” Richard whispers and Taron pulls back a bit, looking at him with dreamy eyes. “Stop.”

“What?” Taron asks and giggles softly, his eyes shine bright and the dimples appear on his cheeks.

“Doing that cute thing and making me melt, bub.” Richard explains and smirks when he sees Taron smiling brightly. “I wanna look into your beautiful eyes all the time and kiss your soft lips whenever I want to. I want you by my side till the end of our lives.”

Taron looks at him lovingly. “Marry me.”

“What?” Richard giggles.

“Would you give me the honor of being my husband, Richie?” he asks and gets down on one knee, opening a small box with a ring resting inside it.

“Have you been carrying it with you the whole time?” Richard asks chuckling and his heart beats faster in excitement.

“Yeah, I was waiting for the right moment. But you know, nothing in our lives ever happens as planned.” Taron starts giggling and looks up to him.

Richard sees the softness in his eyes, full of hope, and he can’t stop his eyes from watering. “I would love to, Taron.”

T puts the ring on his finger and stands up, pulling him close. He cups his face and kisses him soft and sweet.

After lunch with Jamie, they arrive back home and Taron has an idea. He grabs his phone and asks Rich if they could make an announcement picture. Richard nods and they both melt into a kiss while Richard holds his hand with the ring before them in the camera. Taron takes the picture and lies his phone away for a moment, fully focusing on his fiancé.

A bit later, he posts it and writes “I love you, always and forever.” underneath it. And then the calls start. Taron’s mother talks to them for a while, telling them how happy she is. Richard’s mother follows afterwards. Jamie leaves a sweet text, just as Bryce and Dex. Bernie and Elton call them to congratulate them on the news. After a while, Richard’s phone rings and it’s Brandon. They switch onto a videocall and Brandon congratulates them.

Brandon leans back in his sofa and watches his mates. Those two had been through hell, together and apart. “I hope you don’t expect me to hold a speech on your wedding day about you two crazy idiots.” he chuckles.

“Let’s see.” Rich just says and winks at him.

“Well, as someone who was involved a bit too much in the bad stuff-.” Taron grabs Richard’s hand. “-I am happy to see you two that way now. I have some work on set to do, take care guys.”

They exchange goodbyes and Taron looks at Richard after ending the call. “I can’t believe you’re mine.” Richard strokes over his cheek and looks at him adoringly. “Even though it took a while.”

“It’s been hell of a ride.” Richard admits chuckling and Taron kisses him giggling. “But I’ve always been yours, love. Forever and Always.”


End file.
